They're Back
by JarryBrewtinez
Summary: Basically Jack and Jerry get together over the hiccups.


Jack walks into school heading over to his locker, hiccuping every other step. "Hey Jack!"

"Hey /hic/ Jerry /hic/" Jack tries to get his locker open.

"Hiccups?" Jerry leans on a locker near Jack's. Jack simply nods keeping his mouth closed keeping the hiccups muffled.

"Jack! Jerry!" Kim comes over gripping her hands around her backpack straps.

"Hey Kim," Jerry smiles at her.

"/hic/ Hi /hic/ Kim /hic/" Jack lets out a whine, "/hic/ I /hic/ can't /hic/ stand /hic/ it," he gets his bag ready for his first few classes.

"Stand on your head," Kim tells him. Jack nods handing his bag to Jerry. Jerry takes it watching as Jack does a hand stand as Kim grabs his ankles, "Keeping you in place."

Eddie walks up, "What's going on here?"

"Hiccups," Jerry sits on the floor, "Kim not too much longer."

"Okay," she slowly loosens her grip. Jack's feet hit the floor as he stands back up.

Jerry gets up, "Well?"

"I think it /hic/ nevermind," he whines.

"Where is Milton?" Eddie asks.

"I don't know," Kim frowns. Jack grabs his bacg from Jerry throwing it over his shoulder. They all look around, Jack looks at Jerry accusingly.

"I didn't do anything!" Jerry retorts.

Just as Jerry finishes talking, Milton comes flying out of a locker screaming, "Boooo!" They all scream, Milton stands up straight feeling triumphiant.

"What was that for? /hic/" Jack yells.

"Well it didn't work anyway," Milton sighs.

"What do /hic/ you mean? /hic/" Jack questions.

"Scaring the hiccups away," Milton simply explains, "We better go before we are late for class." Jack and Jerry both head off in the same direction towards their Algebra class, while Kim heads to History and Eddie and Milton off to Science.

Jerry sits in the very last seat in the row, as Jack sits down in front of him, both pulling out their books. Jerry pokes Jack's shoulder, "Psst, Jack." Jack sighs and turns around. "You think you'll have to talk?"

"I /hic/ hope /hic/ not," he sighs, hiccuping again.

"Good luck buddy," Jerry smirks. Jack groans turning around again.

The class begins, the teacher begins talking about certain numbers and different things. Jack continues hiccuping, with his arms wrapped around his own waist. "JACK BREWER!" barks, "Go get a drink or something." Jack quickly gets up running out into the hall. Jerry shoots his hand into the air. "Yes, Martinez?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" Jerry asks.

"Go ahead," goes back to teaching. Jerry quickly gets up as he goes running after Jack. Jack is standing by the bubbler holding his waist, still hiccuping.

"Jack?" Jerry walks up to him.

"It /hic/ doesn't /hic/ stop /hic/" he whines.

"It looks painful," Jerry leans against the wall by him.

"It /hic/ is /hic/" Jack slides down onto the floor.

"Head stand and drink water?" Jerry helps him back up. Jack nods watching is Jerry grabs a cup and straw out of his bag.

"Where /hic/ did /hic/ /hic/ you /hic/" Jack watches.

"Where did I get it?" Jerry smirks, "I always have them with younger siblings and Milton around," he fills the little cup before helping Jack onto his head setting the cup with the straw in front of him. Jack drinks what he can while Jerry holds his ankles.

"Let me up," Jack wiggles his feet. Jerry releases, grabbing the cup and backing away a bit while Jack stands back up. They both wait for a straight minute staring at each other.

"Are they gone?" Jerry asks just as Jack hiccups again letting out a pouted whine. "Hold your breath," Jerry suggests. Jack sucks in air and simply holds it. Jerry plugs Jack's nose.

Jack quickly pulls away, "No way."

"Get back over here," Jerry demands.

"Why? /hic/" Jack slowly steps closer only a few steps.

"Because," Jerry tackles him, making sure he ends up underneath taking and holding his right hand over Jack's nose and mouth, his left arm wrapped around Jack's waist and arms and his legs wrapping tight around Jack's thighs. Jack desperately squirms never realizing how strong his best friend really is. Jerry manages to keep a grasp around Jack till Jack's head finally collides with Jerry's chest, as he gives up. Jerry releases, "Suffocate the hiccups."

"You are evil," Jack sits up slowly turning around to face his smirking friend.

"You are getting annoying with those hiccups," Jerry gets up, as does Jack.

"I think they might be gone," Jack smiles.

"Let's just wait," Jerry leans against a wall. A few minutes go by as they end up sitting and talking about different things and Jack doesn't hiccup once.

"Let's go back to class before /hic/" Jack flops himself backwards, "Why?"

"They're back," Jerry smirks.


End file.
